Forgotten Past
by Kinley Orton
Summary: It has been a year and half since Addison and Blaise were born, both are healthy little ones who are constantly on the go as well. Kinley and Jake are even more in love with each other. Mike has been in jail since court. It's been a hell of a year what has happened with Kinley and Jake and the little ones... Randy Orton/Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin a few others appear as well... Drama


Forgotten Past

It has been a year and half since Addison and Blaise were born, both are healthy little ones who are constantly on the go as well. Kinley and Jake are even more in love with each other. Mike has been in jail since court. It's been a hell of a year what has happened with Kinley and Jake and the little ones...

Forgotten Past

Kinley was sitting on the floor next to Jake and they were leaning against the couch and Jake had his arm wrapped around Kinley's shoulders and they were watching the kids play as it was two in the afternoon Addison just looked back and smiled at her parents then went back to playing with Blaise. Kinley couldn't help but look over at Jake who smiled and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Momma" Addison said and sat down in her mommy's lap and snuggled into her mom. Kinley looked down and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"What is it Addi?" Kinley asked as she rubbed her daughter's back. She still couldn't believe that her daughter was now 1 1/2 years old, their two were growing up so quick.

"Me tirewd." Addison said quietly. Blaise stood up and walked over to his daddy and climbed into his lap and laid his head down and snuggled into Jake.

"Well sweetie it is nap time, then Gavin and Katie will be here for supper." Kinley said

Blaise stood up and giggled and walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his pull up and handed it to Jake who just laughed at his son. Blaise knew it was nap time and always grabbed a pull up and handed it to either Kinley or Jake. "Up daddy" and Jake stood up and picked Blaise up and then held out a hand for Kinley to take and helped her up and then Addison ran up the stairs to her room giggling along the way. Kinley walked into the kitchen and grabbed their sippy cups that she had filled a bit ago and grabbed them out of the fridge and walked up. Jake had already Blaise changed and Kinley walked in his room to kiss him good night covered him up and handed him his cup and turned on the music and closed his door behind him. Kinley walked into Addison's room and smiled as Jake was rocking her as she snuggled into his chest and he was rubbing her back. Jake stood up and placed Addison in her crib and Kinley handed her cup and covered her up again and Jake turned the music on and they closed her door after they walked out. Jake pulled his wife of almost two years into his arms and held her close.

"You feeling any better honey?" Jake asked as they walked down to their room. Jake pulled back the covers and they both climbed into bed and just relaxed in each other's arms. Kinley hadn't been feeling good over the last few days and chalked it up to her allergies.

"Somewhat." Kinley answered knowing that would cause Jake to go into doctor mode, and she knew her husband well. Jake got up and walked over to his dresser and grabbed his stethoscope and sat down on the side of the bed and Kinley knew what to do and stripped off her shirt and was down to her bra. Jake listened to her heart and lungs and could tell that she was starting to come down with a upper respiratory infection.

Jake put his stethoscope around his neck and laid back down. "You my dear are coming down with an upper respiratory infection, that is why you have been sneezing more and starting to cough. I'm worried about you and I will give you a script for Amoxillicin and we can go from there. Try to rest." Kinley just snuggled into Jake's chest and started to cough some. "Do you want some tea with honey in it?"

"Sure. I am going to check on the twins and I will be down." Kinley said Jake stood up and helped Kinley out of bed and straight into his arms and held her close. Kinley slipped her shirt back on and smiled at Jake and he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to change. Do you have to go into the office after a bit?"

"Nope. I am all yours for the next three days. Thankfully not on call either." Jake said "I want you to rest honey. Oh mom called before lunch while I was in the office paying bills and wants to know if they can keep the kids for the weekend." Kinley smiled and nodded her head in agreement and started to change. Jake wanted nothing more to take his wife over but he knew that she wasn't feeling the best. "Meet ya downstairs babe."

Kinley smiled as she watched Jake walk out of their bedroom, she still couldn't believe that they have been married for almost two full years. Both still deeply in love, she still was thankful to her now sister Ashlyn Orton for introducing them. Kinley quickly changed into a tank top and slipped into her yoga pants and smiled. Kinley still had to tell Jake her other secret, she knew he would be happy no matter what, sure it was sooner than what they had talked about. But when the twins turned 15 months she went off birth control and they were going to let nature take its course. Kinley placed her hand on the baby and smiled as she pulled her yoga pants up and walked down to check on the twins who were both sleeping peacefully. Kinley walked downstairs and smiled at Jake who handed her the cup of tea and he grabbed his cup of coffee and led Kinley into the family room and they sat down on the couch. Kinley supported her back with the armrest and Jake pulled her legs over his lap and started to rub her calves. Kinley took a drink of her tea and smiled when it was the perfect temp. "Thanks Jake." and smiled at him.

"You are most welcome honey. Oh Ryder called they are still coming but no Gavin his mom is taking him for the night, and Mark called and Katie is sick so they wont be coming." Jake said as he sat his coffee down and took Kinley's tea. "Why don't you go up and rest and I will check on you soon. I love ya babe."

"Hm, too bad Katie is sick and Gavin wont be here." Kinley said "What time are your parents coming to pick up the kids?" As she leaned into Jake's chest, he wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. "I will head up in a few minutes."

"Probably around 4:30pm and we will order in supper tonight babe." Jake said as he helped Kinley stand up and kissed her on the lips and smiled at her and watched as she walked up to their room.

Jake called his mom and said it was okay for them to keep the twins for the weekend and she told him that they would be there around 4pm instead of 4:30 and not to worry about the travel yards as they had two. Jake just laughed and hung up with his mom and walked up and checked on the little ones who were sleeping peacefully. Jake walked down to their bedroom and smiled at Kinley was was cuddled into his pillows on his side of the bed. Jake climbed into bed and snuggled into Kinley's warm body and held her close. Kinley felt the bed move and rolled and smiled at Jake who pressed a kiss to her forehead then one to her lips. "I love you babe. Mom will be here at 4pm instead of 4:30."

Kinley just smiled and got out of bed and used the bathroom and stripped she was in the mood for her husband and Jake smiled when she walked back into room and climbed back in naked. Jake wiggled out of his shorts and helped Kinley into bed then got up and stripped his shirt off and walked into the bathroom and used it. Kinley had taken his stethoscope and had it resting on her some what flat bare stomach and hoped he would get the hint on what she wanted him to do to her. Jake leaned against the door frame and just drank in the sight of his naked wife who had his stethoscope on her stomach and smiled. Jake climbed back into bed and kissed Kinley deeply as he climbed on top of her she moved her legs to where he could lay flat on her. "Are you wanting to play?" Jake asked quietly

"Yes doctor." Kinley said with a giggle as Jake kissed her neck and started to kiss down her body to the top of her breast where he kissed both nipples now to her stomach and picked up his stethoscope and press a kiss to it. Jake kissed down her body even more and kissed the tattoo that she had gotten after the twins turned one that said Jake in scroll on her left hip and then pressed a kiss to her bare pussy. Jake smiled as he listened to her stomach, Kinley knew he would be able to hear a faint heartbeat.

As Jake listened he could hear the amniotic fluid moving around and what he thought was a faint heartbeat but wanted to be sure. He kissed her stomach again and smiled at his wife, Jake got out of bed and grabbed his doppler that he kept in the dresser and the gel. Kinley couldn't help but giggle. "Just lay down with me Jake." Kinley told him and sat up some in bed. Jake climbed back into bed "Don't be a doctor right now just my husband."

"I will always be your husband, but right now I am just checking my wife over, how many weeks are we?" Jake asked as he placed a hand on the baby.

"12 babe, just found out yesterday. I was going to wait till tonight but couldn't. I know it is sooner than what we wanted but oh well." Kinley said. Jake laughed and agreed as she was right. Jake pressed around and found the baby and found the baby's heartbeat, soon the room was filled with a heartbeat.

"Right on target. Okay I'm now your husband." Jake said and wiped her stomach off. Kinley shook her head at him and laid back in bed even more. "It is habit. All the time when you were pregnant with the twins."

"I know honey, I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you and our babies all of them." Kinley said. Jake claimed Kinley's lips in a sweet kiss that deepened and he was now hovering over her, wanting to make love to her.

"MOMMA, MOMMA" Addison screamed. Jake lowered his body and sighed. "Go get her and I will get dressed honey, we have tonight." Kinley said as she quickly got up and got dressed while Jake slipped his basketball shorts on and walked down to Addison's room. "MOMMA"

"Hey sweet little girl. What is wrong tell daddy." Jake said to her as he lifted her up and held her close. Addison buried her face in her daddy's chest. Jake could tell that she was a bit warm and walked down to their bedroom and sat on the bed next to Kinley and Addison climbed into her mommy's lap. "She is warm"

Kinley pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and could tell she was warm. "Jake where is the ear thermometer?" Jake got up and walked into their bathroom and grabbed it out of the cabinet. "Addi lean against mommy."

Addison leaned into her mommy's chest and Jake took her temp then listened to her. "Momma"

"What sweetie?" Kinley asked

"Daddy silly" Addison told her mom and giggled.

"She is fine, her temp is up but not by much, we can give her some Motrin and go from there. Addi what is wrong?" Jake asked her.

"Owie" Addison said and giggled as she pointed to her mouth and her teeth.

Kinley looked at Jake who smiled at his wife "I think she is teething. Getting more teeth." Addison wiggled down to lay down between her parents and snuggled with her blanket and Jake lifted up and kissed Kinley on the lips, "Why don't you two get some rest. I will call Ryder and Amanda and see what they want to eat and they can deliver it from Olive Garden." Jake pressed a kiss to Addison's forehead and got up and closed the door behind him. He was more in love with Kinley and the twins and now the baby one the way and he couldn't wait.

Jake grabbed a clean shirt from the laundry room and slipped it on when the doorbell rang, he was confused to who was there at the house and groaned hoping it didn't wake Blaise up as it was pretty loud. Who ever was at the door started to bang on it and Jake groaned and heard Kinley come down with Addison in her arms "Who is here?"

"I don't know go in the family room babe and let me get it." Jake said as the doorbell started to ring non stop. "For the love of God stop ringing my damn doorbell" as he yanked the door open.

"Jake honey who is here?" Kinley asked when she walked into the foyer with Addison right behind her.

"My dad is being obnoxious. Come on in, where is mom?" Jake asked as he let his dad in the house and laughed.

"Hi Patrick." Kinley said with a smile she loved Jake's family and they loved her in return. "Addi Papa is here." Addison ran to her Papa and he picked her up and once she saw her Grammie she launched herself at her.

"Hi Maggie, why don't you come up and we can pack Addi with her baby, blanket and paci." Kinley said "Addi come on you can go in and wake up Blaise." Addison like that idea and giggled as she ran for the stairs."Jake why don't they just take our truck and then on Sunday we can pick them up we don't have to change out car seats."

"Sounds like a plan babe." Jake said as they heard Blaise yell daddy. Maggie and Kinley got the kids packed up and they were soon headed out with their grandparents. Jake told his parents that Addison had a bit of a temp but it was from teething and Maggie just waved him off and told him that they would be fine.

Jake walked back into the house and smiled at his wife who was on the phone with Amanda and they would be on the way in about 45 minutes and said they would pick up supper from Olive Garden. Jake couldn't help it and wanted to take his wife and picked her up and sat her on the island and kissed her deeply on the lips when the doorbell rang again. "For The Love of God leave us the fuck alone" Jake yelled as he opened up the front door and next thing he knows he is flat on his back with a burning sensation to his stomach and blood on his hands, he had no time to react when Mike walked in and knocked him out as well.

"Jake honey who is here?" Kinley asked as she walked into the kitchen as she was in the garage getting some drinks and didn't know Jake was hurt.

"Hello Kinley." Mike said. Kinley just gasped. It had been a year and half since they had seen Mike, he was to be in jail. Nothing had been sent to them stating he was being released. "What not happy to see me honey?" Kinley had dropped the bottle of wine and sparkling grape juice and it shattered on the wood floor.

"Mike just leave now before I call the police." Kinley said and silently thanking God that the twins were gone for the weekend and weren't home.

"Oh I can't do that honey see I came here for two things and one thing is to get you back in my life, along with my babies." Mike said

"JAKE" Kinley screamed

"Oh I'm sorry honey Jake can't talk right now I knocked his ass out after I shot him. Be a good girl and come with me and the babies." Mike said Kinley started to cry once Mike said that he shot Jake. Kinley ran to the front door and was caught by some girl.

"Oh no you don't. Jake can't help you honey." she said

"Who the hell are you and get out of my house." Kinley growled

"I'm Mallory, Jake's ex. Here is how it is going to go, you will leave with Mike and two little ones and I will nurse Jake back to health." she stated. Kinley hated that idea and just went to slap her when she was knocked out from behind. Mike told Mallory to get the kids ready to go and he started to do what he does best beat Kinley. Mallory ran upstairs to get the twins but they weren't there, she couldn't find them. Mallory came down to tell Mike that they weren't there. Mike screamed and picked up Kinley and just threw her into the wall, he watched her slump to the floor he didn't care. Mike then ripped her clothes and thrusted himself inside of her, he if couldn't make her leave him he would get her pregnant again and then she wouldn't have a choice. Once he finished he kicked her in the ribs and looked at Mallory and told her they would come back and get the little ones. Mallory and Mike finally left but not before he kicked Jake in the head then punched Kinley a few more times and they left. It wasn't long after they left that Ryder was pulling into the drive and found it odd that the front door would be open. Ryder put the car in park and left it running and ran to the front door and yelled at Amanda to call 911 while he tried to find a pulse on Jake who was starting to come around.

"Kinley" Jake moaned.

"Hey man what happened?" Ryder asked as he pressed down on Jake's stomach to stop the bleeding. "Take it easy"

"Mike, where is Kinley." Jake asked "Oh that hurts"

"Ryder she is in here." Amanda said from the family room while she tended to Kinley and covered her with a blanket as Mike had ripped her tank top, pants and panties off.

"Put your hand here, I need to check on Kinley man." Ryder said and pressed Jake's hand to his stomach where Mike had shot him. Ryder was thankful that Mike didn't have good aim and didn't hit anything major but needed surgery to get the bullet out. Ryder walked into the family room and gasped,see all the bruising on Kinley's arms, he could tell that she fought back. Ryder while he checked her over he could hear the screaming sirens. Ryder was happy that he had a pulse on Kinley and asked Amanda to ride with her while he rode with Jake.

Amanda was lucky enough to assist with the ER doctor with Kinley as she was in less critical condition that Jake who Ryder was preforming surgery on. Kinley was starting to come around and groaned in pain no knowing where she was scared that Mike still had her. "Jake" she whispered.

"Honey what happened?" Elaine asked as Ryder had called both sets of parents and Randy was on the way home with Ashlyn and the baby.

"Mike, where is Jake is Jake okay mom?" Kinley asked as she started to move some and cried out in pain.

"Jake is in surgery dear, Mike shot him." Elaine said and moved to sit down next to her daughter and tried to comfort her. "Just rest honey, Ryder or Amanda will be in with an update."

Kinley just closed her eyes and cried, she was scared that Jake wouldn't make it, she had no idea where Mike shot him, all she knew that she was in a world of pain. "Mom."

"What sweetheart?" Elaine asked

"What are my injuries?" Kinley asked as the door opened as she was still down in the ER waiting for Jake to be moved to a room and she would be up there with him. Elaine looked over at the door and saw Ryder who was still in scrubs and had blood on him.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Ryder asked

"Worried about Jake is he okay?" Kinley asked as Ryder sat down on the bed next to her and held her close.

"Jake is fine honey, I was able to remove the bullet and it nicked his appendix so I removed that, everything else is good. I'm worried about you now." Ryder said

"What are my injuries?" Kinley asked. Ryder looked at Kinley he didn't know if the family knew of the pregnancy. "Mom can you get me some sprite please?" Elaine kissed her on the forehead and she winced and walked out of the room. "Is the baby okay Ryder?"

"The baby is fine, if you were further in the pregnancy you would have lost it, your little one is very healthy. You have two bruised ribs on your right side and four broken on your left. I checked your back over and you are good just some major bruising hon. Your left wrist has a hairline fracture but doesn't need a cast so we wrapped it and put it in a splint." Ryder told her "I will get you moved up soon you both will be on the maternity floor in the newest birthing suite that way you are comfy and I know you will be taken care of. You also have a minor concussion."

Kinley just smiled "Thank you. Can we share a bed tonight please?" Ryder shook his head at Kinley and told her that was fine. It wasn't long and Kinley was being moved upstairs and was thankful that Amanda had gone to the house and grabbed clothes for them to change into and brought their pillows up as well. Amanda helped Kinley get comfy and checked her over and listened to the baby. It was a few minutes later that Jake was being brought in he was some what awake but still out of it. Between Ryder and Mark they were to help Jake up and change into some loose fitting basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Kinley was now sound asleep on his chest. Elaine was in the room with them and kinda confused to why they were on the maternity floor.

Randy and Ashlyn were finally arriving back into St Louis and up to the hospital and knew from talking with his dad that they were on the maternity floor and walked up to the waiting room and was greeted by Patrick, his dad, Nathan, wondered where the twins were and Maggie. "Randy here let me take Xavier, Jake and Kinley are in 450" Bob said

"How are they and why are they up on Labor and Delivery?" Randy asked as Ashlyn handed her sleeping son over to Bob.

"I wanted them up here as I knew they would get the best of care, plus I am on call tonight." Ryder said as he walked up. "Did you guys just get in?"

"Yeah. Can we see them? What happened?" Ashlyn asked as she was worried about them both. "Are the twins okay?"

"Ashlyn dear your mom and I picked up Addison and Blaise around 4pm this afternoon and after we left things happened. The twins are at our house with your mom as they are sleeping." Patrick said "I got a call from Ryder about three hours ago saying both Jake and Kinley had been attacked, and here we are."

Randy turned to Ryder and looked at him hoping they were both okay. "Please tell me they are okay Ryder, please tell me they will make a full recovery and who in the hell did this to them?"

"They will be okay, just one day at a time." Ryder said "Both Jake and Kinley are saying that Mike did this and a Mallory."

"Mallory is Jake's ex girlfriend right before he met Kinley." Ashlyn said as she started to cry Randy held her close he was upset as well.

Elaine headed out to the waiting room and smiled at her oldest son who had his arms around his wife. "Randy you and Ashlyn can go back. We will take Xavier home with us. Don't stay too long as they are both sleeping. Amanda just gave them both another round of pain medication and we can come up tomorrow." Randy nodded his head in agreement and they walked back and Randy pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and sat down on the couch in the room and Ashlyn laid down with her head in Randy's lap. One of the nurses walked in and smiled at the couple and told them that the couch pulled out to a full size bed and she would get some sheets and a few more pillows. Soon Ashlyn was sound asleep against Randy's chest who had yet to fall asleep as he was worried about Kinley and Jake. He was very thankful that his niece and nephew weren't home when the attack happened.

The next morning came early for Kinley who had to use the bathroom and needed help as she didn't wake Jake up. Amanda was walking into the room to check on the couple and smiled at her. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"In a lot of pain, everything hurts, my head is pounding and I am worried." Kinley said "I also have to go to the bathroom."

"Let me listen to your heart and lungs and press around on your stomach and I can then help you up." Amanda said Kinley nodded her head in agreement and just laid still as Amanda checked her over. Jake as starting to wake up more and rolled to his side and groaned in some pain while Amanda found the baby's heartbeat. "Doing just fine. Let me help you up, then once you are settled I will help you Jake. Ryder will be down soon." While Amanda was helping Kinley in the bathroom Ryder walked into check on Jake.

"Hi, thank god we are okay." Jake said quietly he couldn't wait to kiss his wife on the lips and put a hand on the baby, neither Kinley or Jake knew that Ashlyn and Randy were in the room sleeping.

"I agree on that Jake, let me look at the surgical site and I can help you up but take it easy and milk it." Ryder said after he listened to his heart and lungs.

It wasn't long and Kinley was on her back while Ryder pulled the curtain and did a complete check on Kinley while Amanda held her hand she was so sore everywhere. Kinley started to cry while Ryder was doing the exam as everything hurt. "Shh babe it will be okay, everything is fine." Jake said quietly as he held his wife close.

"Kinley you are pretty inflamed down there and some bruising and it will get better. Just be thankful that nothing can come out of this. Amanda did the kit downstairs last night. The police will want to talk to you both." Ryder said

"After we rest and just spend time together. I need time with Kinley first." Jake said and Ryder completely agreed with what Jake was saying.

"Any restrictions?" Kinley asked

"No, also no restrictions but no sex for two weeks." Ryder said Jake nodded his head in agreement and smiled at Kinley who had a look of relief on her face. "Kinley do you want something for pain what about you Jake?"

They both nodded their heads in agreement and Kinley asked for some sprite for them both. It wasn't long after Ryder and Amanda left that Randy was waking up and sat up in bed and saw that they were awake. Randy walked into the bathroom and after using it and washing his hands he hugged them both gently.

"What happened?" Randy asked

"Mike did this. Addi and Blaise just left at 4pm yesterday to go and spend the weekend with my parents. Kinley and I were kissing when the doorbell rang. I answered it Kinley walked into the garage to grab some wine and I feel a burning sensation and he knocked me out. I came to when Ryder was checking me over." Jake said Kinley rolled and buried her face into Jake's chest and started to cry "Sh babe I'm okay, he may not know that but I am. Stay calm for the baby."

"Kinley are you pregnant?" Randy asked and and Kinley nodded her head in agreement "Please tell me the baby is okay."

"The baby is fine. Ryder told me if we were further into the pregnancy I would have lost it. I am just happy that nothing happened to Jake or I." Kinley said before a yawn escaped.

"Rest honey." Randy said "I need to call Catherine and she can come to you." before he pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead and walked out of the room with the phone to his ear. Kinley dozed back off to sleep. Jake and Ashlyn were up talking and Ashlyn was just thankful that everyone was okay.

That afternoon both Kinley and Jake talked to the police and was able to tell them everything that they knew. Kinley had fallen back asleep right after everyone had left for the afternoon. Jake's parents had brought the twins up for a bit and Addison was actually cuddled between her parents at the moment then going home with Maggie who out in the waiting room with Elaine.

"Elaine I'm worried about the kids." Maggie said before she took a drink of her tea.

"I agree. We can help with the twins, if you need a break let us know. Ryder didn't say when they would be going home. And they will be needing help around the house as well." Elaine said "I'm more worried about how Kinley is doing, she hasn't talked much."

"I hope that Mike didn't do more damage to her. She is such a sweet girl, we love her so much. She is like another daughter in our house and Randy a son." Maggie said

"I couldn't agree more. We love both Jake and Ashlyn both are very sweet and our kids are very happy and we have three grand babies that are very sweet." Elaine said "I pray that Mike didn't get Kinley pregnant again, this is something that they don't need. Lets go check on Addison and see if she is still asleep then we can take her shopping."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Maggie said as they stood up and getting ready to head back when Nathan showed up and talked to the mom's for a bit longer.

Jake was waking up more and smiled at his two girls. Addison was cuddled up between her parents both Kinley and Addison were still sleeping. Jake couldn't believe that Mike at attacked them and he was so thankful that his parents had the twins for the weekend. Jake was deep in thought when Addison started to move and rolled over and kicked Jake right where he had surgery and he groaned out in pain which woke Kinley up.

"You okay?" Kinley asked as she tried to get comfy again but with Addison between them it was kinda hard and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"I'm fine she just kicked me. I forgot to tell her that no kicking when she laid down with us." Jake said "How are you feeling?" before kissing Kinley on her forehead. "I love you."

"I feel like shit right now, my entire body hurts." Kinley told him knowing this would make him worry even more. She was right Jake eased himself out of bed and grabbed Ryder's stethoscope and listened to Kinley's heart and lungs then grabbed the doppler and listened to the baby. "Jake"

"Rest. I need to use the bathroom then I am getting Ryder or Amanda to do a sono babe. I'm worried about you and the baby." Jake said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He walked into the bathroom and then walked out and grabbed Ryder when he walked by.

"What the hell." Ryder said "You aren't to be out of bed Jake."

"Right now I don't give a fuck. I'm worried about Kinley and the baby, she said her entire body hurts." Jake snapped

"Jake" Kinley said as she sat up in bed. "You have every right to worry about the baby and I but right now I am more worried about our kids and us. I can't keep doing this. He has hurt us twice now he will do it again till he gets what he wants." tears were streaming down her face. Jake sat down on the bed and held Kinley as she cried. "Shh I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry Ryder. I worried about a lot of things."

"It's okay Jake. I will do a sono in a bit. Why don't you two walk your little girl out to the grandma's and then I will check you both over. I will be releasing you both tomorrow. My mom is taking Gavin for two weeks as Amanda and I want to stay with you two and help around the house." Ryder said and then unhooked the tubing from the IV's and Addison was waking up. "Hey sweet angel." and picked Addison up and hugged her close. She loved her Uncle Ryder and Aunt Amanda. Ryder sat Addison down on the floor and she took her mommy's hand and walked out to find her grandma's

"Ryder thanks for taking care of us." Kinley told him and hugged him. Ryder smiled a the three and watched as they headed out to the waiting room. Elaine looked up hoping it would be Ryder or Amanda and smiled when she saw Jake and Kinley with Addison between them. Elaine picked up Addison and held her close then hugged her daughter and son in law. "Maggie thanks for taking the twins when you did. Mom have Catherine come to the house in two days please."

"You are most welcome sweetheart. I think that for the next two weeks Elaine and I are going to switch of with them and help the two of you around the house." Maggie said and hugged them both.

"Ryder and Amanda are staying at the house mom. I want you four to keep Addi and Blaise safe. We might as well tell the two of you now, go for it honey." Jake said

"We are pregnant I'm 12 weeks, the baby is just fine." Kinley said as she started to cry and Jake wrapped his arms around Kinley and held her he best he could as he was in a huge amount of pain.

"That is wonderful dear. I'm happy, don't worry about anything. Your dad Kinley hired you a cleaning crew and also replaced the hardwood floor." Elaine told her "Go rest we will be at the house tomorrow when you come home."

"We are happy for you as well. See you two tomorrow." Maggie said and hugged them again picked up Addi and she hugged and kissed both of her parents bye again and they headed out. Jake helped Kinley back to their room and she used the bathroom and tried to get comfy in bed but was tender, Jake after using the bathroom he walked out and found Ryder and walked back to their room. Ryder gently checked Kinley over and started her on Amoxillicin for the upper respiratory infection and was able to give her another round of pain meds. After checking Jake over he helped Kinley lay down against Jake's chest.

Ryder hated to leave the hospital but was thankful that Mark was on call as well as their newest female doctor Krista who was also Mark's sister. She was also good friend with Kinley and often kept the twins if Jake and Kinley wanted to have a date night. Kinley was sitting up as Jake was crashed out as he was hurting pretty bad when Krista walked into check on the two and was shocked to see Kinley sitting up on the couch.

"Hey sweetie why are you up?" Krista asked as she sat down next to Kinley

"Had to use the bathroom and didn't want to bother my sound asleep husband." Kinley said

"Ah. How are you feeling?" Krista asked

"Like shit to be honest." Kinley told her good friend

"Why don't you sit up and I will listen its time for another round of antibiotics and I will then listen to the baby. Ryder will be up in the morning to dismiss you two and will do another sono. Mark is sound asleep." Krista said with a smile. Kinley did as she was told and Krista listened to her heart and lungs then helped her back in bed and listened to the baby "Do you want something for pain?"

"Please, is the baby okay?" Kinley asked as she got comfy back in bed.

"The baby is fine honey. I will be back in a few with your medication." Krista said and was out the door. Jake rolled over and pressed a kiss to Kinley's forehead then to her lips.

"Next time wake me honey." Jake said as he placed a hand on the baby. Kinley smiled at her husband and nodded her head and got comfy against him after he used the bathroom and Krista checked him over as well and soon they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick as cellphones were going off, Kinley finally turned hers off and was about to do the same with Jake's but didn't not with him being a doctor people were always calling him about something as he was part owner with Ryder and Mark. The three were best friends. Ryder finally made it to the hospital and after doing another sono on the baby he was pleased that after her body started to heal that nothing was wrong with the baby. He was more than willing to release the two. Jake was healing and just tender and Kinley just wanted to get on with their lives and enjoy the pregnancy. It wasn't long and Ryder was pulling into their drive and helped them through the garage and Kinley started to have a panic attack and Jake finally was able to get her to calm down and breathe with him and they headed upstairs. Ryder checked her over and said she was okay and that everyone would be over that evening for supper and that Elaine and Maggie were cooking. Kinley took something for pain as her head was hurting and she laid down and Jake joined her and held her close and both had their hands on the baby.

Randy just got off the phone with Ryder and knew that Kinley and Jake were home, for that he was thankful. The only thing that was bothering him is that Mike hadn't been caught yet or the girl that helped him do this. Ashlyn was up with Xavier giving him a bath as he had been really messy at lunch, then it was nap time as they were headed over to Jake and Kinley's for supper. Randy walked up and smiled at his wife who was walking out of Xavier's bedroom and smiled at her.

"What is going through that head of yours Randy?" Ashlyn asked

"A lot to be honest. I hate that Mike hasn't been caught yet, that the police aren't too worried about it. Think it is random we both know better. Kinley and Jake told them that it was Mike and have their statement have the rape kit. I am worried about them both. I don't know what I would do if he came after you next babe. You and Xavier are my life." Randy said

"Randy I know you are worried but we are okay. You have a wonderful security system and we always have it set. Please don't worry right now." Ashlyn said hoping it would take is mind off of it all and move it onto her and Xavier. Randy was lost in thought when Ashlyn kissed him and he couldnt' help but return the kiss and take her to their room and made love to her. Ashlyn had fallen asleep and was out like a light when Randy's cell phone rang he looked at it and saw that it was John.

"Hey man." Randy answered as he pulled his shorts on and a shirt and walked down to check on Xavier and then to his office and shut the door.

"Hey. You okay?" John asked

"Not really. Ashlyn and Xavier are sleeping and I need to go out and do something but I can't afford to miss supper tonight." Randy told him.

"What do you want to do Randy?" John asked even though he knew what Randy was thinking.

"Something that can't involve anyone else. I'm in this till the bitter end." Randy told him.

"I'm not letting you do that Randy. At least not alone." John told him

"John you can't leave Abbi just like I can't leave Ashlyn and Xavier. But something has to be done." Randy hinted darkly.

"I know count me in that is all I have to say. Kinley and I are good friends she is like my little sister. I am in this till the bitter end with you. Meet you at the house in 20 minutes?" John asked

"Yeah. I would like have it ready in case she wants to move from it all." Randy said and then hung up. Randy walked back up to check on Ashlyn and Xavier and grabbed his bag and threw in a change of clothes for himself then walked out and got in to his Hummer and headed towards the house. The drive took about 30 minutes and he smiled when John was already there and in the house. Randy pulled into the garage and then closed it and walked into the kitchen and smiled at John.

"How?" John asked

"Like we don't know jackshit even happened. We show up talk about a storyline then go after him, leave no prints nothing sloppy, he will pay for what he did to them. If the girl is there fuck up her as well." Randy said. John nodded his head in agreement. The ride to Mike's house was made in complete silence and both knew if they got caught doing something it wouldn't be easy after that, thankfully the house was surrounded by cops and he knew Mike wasn't there. Randy knew about the farmland right outside of St Louis that Orton's owned, she and Mike would go there to get away it was on a lake to where no one else was round there and they enjoyed it there as there were no fans, and it was private. As Randy thought Mike was there and the garage was up. John grabbed the bag and smiled at Randy who just nodded his head in agreement.

Mike was asleep on the couch and had no clue that Randy and John were at the lake house. It was peaceful here, he often brought his lovers out here as that way Kinley would never know about them. They also enjoyed time out here when things were going good for them. Mallory was on the couch next to him and sleeping as well. Randy quietly opened the door and walked in and it was eerily quiet. Randy noticed something was off and smacked John who nodded his head in shotgun was on the table, the TV was on but barely, Mike was sitting there peacefully as was Mallory. Randy walked into the living room and gasped he didn't expect to find what he did. John was right behind him and stood there shocked as well. The two grabbed their stuff and walked out. Randy hated to do this but called the police and asked for the lead detective on the case and he said that he was on the way out there. Randy grabbed the bag and made sure it locked and stuffed it in the hummer and hid it well in the compartment that was under one of the seats and they took a seat on the front porch and came up with the story to come here and clean the place up and make sure it was ready for Kinley and Jake to come out here to recover from it all and bring the kids. Ashlyn and Randy had been out there with Xavier six months before for a family vacation.

Soon Detective Marshall was pulling into the driveway and parked behind Randy's hummer and walked to the front porch. "Randy I have say when you called I was kinda surprised to hear from you."

"Well with that being said go look and see what we found." Randy said and stood up and they walked in through the garage.

"What are you two doing out here?" Det. Marshall asked

"John and I thought we would be nice and come out and clean the place so if Kinley and Jake wanted to come out and just get away from it all and bring the twins they could. Ashlyn and I were out here six months ago with Xavier on a small family vacation." Randy said

"That is nice of you Randy. Kinley said she might talk Jake into it when I was at the hospital while Jake was having x-rays done." Det Marshall said as he walked into the house and gasped as well to what he saw. "Now I see the reason you called me." Det Marshall just started at Mike who seemed to be watching TV when he was stabbed through the heart and shot in the heart as well. Mallory was there beside him same thing to her. "I have to ask did you two do this? Yes I know I can check your whereabouts and all."

"I didn't as Ashlyn and I just got back late from California three days ago when Kinley and Jake were attacked and she and I spent the night in the hospital with them." Randy said "I had a signing till 8pm last night then we had supper with my parents and I called John today and asked if he would help me clean the place so it was done. We got here and well found this."

"I had nothing to do with it. I was in California as well with my wife and then after we got back we headed to her parents in Tampa and got back this morning actually and Randy called we met and drove out here together." John said "As I leave out again tomorrow."

"Randy do you know who's gun that is?" Det Marshall asked

"Yeah it is Mike's when he can Kinley came out here right after they got married they found the place a total mess and he always kept it out here." Randy said

"Why don't you two head home to your families. I will call everyone and get them here. Do I have your permission Randy to go through the house with you here?" Det Marshall asked as they heard noise coming from outside and Det Marshall told them to stay put and he walked out back and drew his gun to shoot whoever was coming in the house through the back door. He silently entered the house not realizing anyone was there and came to gather his knives he had used. Ryback walked in and both Randy and John looked at each other and started to laugh quietly till Ryback looked up and saw them there and they started to laugh even harder.

"Why are you here?" John asked once he composed himself.

"I followed Mike out here I heard what he did to Kinley and Jake and just did it. Now she can live her life in peace." Ryback said.

"Well you might as well turn around and put your hands in front of you as you just confessed to killing those two." Randy told him Ryback did as he was told and was taken into custody.

"I'm not sorry for this." Ryback said and let Det Marshall cuffed him and lead him away. John looked at Randy who was trying to compose himself and looked at his watch and had to get back. After talking with Det Marshall Randy and John took off. Randy called his dad and told him what happened and he was surprised that something had happened to Mike but happy that he would no longer hurt his daughter, son in law or grandkids.

That evening as everyone was sitting down for supper Catherine called and told Kinley the news that both Mike and Mallory had been killed a few days after the attacks happened. Catherine also told Kinley that she was still listed on everything that Mike had, his will, insurance papers and left everything to her, his parents weren't going to contest anything as they had thought of her as a daughter and didn't blame her at all when Kinley left Mike and making him sign over his parental rights. Kinley and Martha had always been close.

That night while Kinley and Jake were laying in bed watching a movie Kinley was resting her head on Jake's chest and he had his arms around her and they were just relaxing well trying too. Kinley's phone kept ringing everyone calling her to tell her how sorry they were to hear about Mike.

"Jake" Kinley said quietly

"What is it Kinley?" Jake asked as he rolled Kinley to her back and placed a hand on the baby.

"We need to fly to L.A. I want to let his parents have what they want out of the house, then sell it and set up college funds for Addi and Blaise." Kinley said "Will you go there with me please?"

"Kinley I will always be by your side. Mike tried to make sure that didn't happen and I'm just happy to be with you and our family babe." Jake told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Over the next few days both Kinley and Jake were up and moving more and also packing to head to L.A. Kinley hadn't been to house for nearly three and half years. Mike would never allow her to go with him to the house. Kinley was unsure of what she would find when they arrived at the house. It was close to 5pm when they arrived in California and after getting their rental Jake helped Kinley and they headed for their hotel for the next three weeks. Both hated that they would be gone that long from Blaise and Addison but Kinley had to get it started and she wanted to get this part of her life done. She still couldn't believe that Mike left her everything. After checking into their hotel room Jake made sure it was a luxury suite for their stay and they were getting ready to leave he threw his stethoscope and doppler into Kinley's shoulder bag and off they went. It was a 15 minute drive from the hotel to Mike's house. Jake pulled into the drive and noticed that Kinley was very quiet.

"We don't have to do this tonight babe, we can go back to the hotel if you want." Jake said quietly

"I know Jake but I don't want to show up tomorrow with his mom here and me flip out does that make sense?" Kinley asked. Jake nodded his head and walked around to help Kinley out of the car and held her close. After making it into the house all the memories of being there for nearly three years came rushing back.

Kinley was standing in the kitchen and her mind began to recall memories of her and Mike in the kitchen none were nice. Mike was mean plain and simple.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_June 2009_**

**_Kinley was just arriving back home hoping she made it back before Mike was home but no such luck he was waiting on her in the doorway of the garage. Kinley climbed out of her car and Mike just laid into her._**

**_"Where the fuck have you been Kinley?" he asked as he grabbed her arm and forced her into the house and shut the garage before slapping her hard across the face._**

**_"I was at my doctor's office Mike I don't feel good." Kinley answered. "I was hoping to be home but she was running some test." as she held her cheek and walked to the freezer and grab her ice pack that she used for her migraines and laid it against her cheek. _**

**_"The doctor's office, let me see you phone. What time was your appointment?" Mike asked as she handed her phone over as he started going through her contacts and call log. "I see calls made here to some number that isn't in your phone so who are are you sleeping with?"_**

**_"That number if you see is a Missouri area code, which means it's Randy he had to get a new phone number as some fan got his phone number and was constantly bugging him." Kinley told Mike hoping that would calm him down. Mike took his phone out and scrolled down to Randy who had given him his new number that morning when he saw him at the arena working out and Kinley didn't have it just yet._**

**_"Okay sorry babe. So what is so important at the doctor office that you can't have dinner ready when I get home?" Mike asked in a calm voice._**

**_"You know how much pain I have been in lately my right side of my stomach?" Kinley asked as Mike nodded his head in agreement "Well I was having an attack of it and didn't want to bother you since you were at work. I called made and appointment with Dr Harvey and she did a _****_sono_****_ to see what was wrong and my appendix is inflamed quite a bit and wants to do surgery tomorrow. I asked if I could call her back once I talked to you."_**

**_"I know how much pain you have been in Kinley and do the surgery I don't want anything to happen to you." Mike said as Kinley smiled and he handed her phone back and sat here while she spoke to Dr Harvey and the surgery was scheduled for 7am the next day." It's set for tomorrow morning."_**

**_"Why don't you call your mom to come stay with you as I am headed over seas tomorrow night." Mike said Kinley was happy he was gone for three weeks, at least he wouldn't be able to abuse her while he was gone. "If I come home and you aren't here again I will hurt you even more you understand me?"_**

**_Kinley simply nodded her head in agreement and Mike stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead and left the room asking her to order supper in and call their favorite place Olive Garden she knew what he liked._**

**_June 14, 2009 the next day_**

**_Kinley just got out of surgery instead of being able to do the surgery _**_**laparoscopic, during early hours just before she was admitted for surgery the appendix ruptured and they had to open her up so they could clean out her body so there would be no risk of her body going into sepsis. After being released Mike took her home and helped her into bed. Elaine headed to the store to make supper that night while she was gone Mike forced himself onto Kinley while he held her down and clamped a hand over her mouth. **_

**_"Shh dear I'm gone for three weeks. Just remember what we have talked about and we will be okay. One word to mom or daddy I will hurt you even more. Do you understand me?" Mike asked Kinley just nodded her head. "Good girl. I will let you get some sleep I know you must be in a ton of pain." Mike got up and reached for her antibiotics and pain medication and helped her take them and soon she was sleeping._**

**_August 2012_**

**_Things between the couple weren't pleasant to say the least. Randy walked in on Mike hitting Kinley and knocked Mike out and tried to get his sister to leave but Kinley wouldn't move as she knew what would happen if she tried to leave. After explaining it Randy he didn't want her to be hurt even more but told her to watch herself and to call if she wanted to get out of the marriage. Kinley did want out but knew that Mike wouldn't let her leave at least not alive. During this time Mike forced himself on her all the time and kept getting worse. Mike took time off and decided they need to move to St Louis so Kinley wasn't alone while he was on the road all the time, that way she could spend time with her family. It wasn't long after arriving in St Louis Mike was sent overseas with a few others for a small promotion about the _****_WWE_****_ and would be gone for a month and that is when Randy and John _****_Cena_****_ were able to get Kinley moved out, helped her file for divorce and also a restraining order. It was night before she as able to leave that Mike was the roughest he had ever been in the last few weeks, after throwing her into the wall, the kitchen table he had sex with her while she was knocked out knowing she wouldn't fight back. He wanted her to know that she would be his forever. What he didn't know is that the next day while he was in New York she had left him. _**

**_**End Flashback**_**

Kinley had tears running down her face and Jake just wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "Sh babe just breathe with me. I'm right here honey." he said as he rubbed her back. After Kinley was able to compose herself she smiled up at Jake who wiped the remaining tears that had spilled out of her eyes away. "Better now?" Kinley nodded her head in agreement and took Jake's hand an placed it on her stomach that held their baby, they were now close to 15 weeks and she was showing nicely. "I love you Kinley."

"I love you too Jake. Thank you for being here with me. I don't know if I would be able to do this alone." Kinley told him as she laid her head on Jake's chest and he held her close.

"Why don't we look around and I know there are things here that Mike had when he abused you and make sure they are all gone. That way tomorrow when we are here nothing will be embarrass you in front of his parents." Jake said Kinley just smiled up at Jake and showed him around the house. While they were sitting in her office Mike's computer same on as she had moved the mouse on accident. Kinley looked through everything, she wasn't shocked to see all the pictures of what he had done to her. Kinley searched through the rest of the pictures on his computer and saw that was it. Then pictures of her and Jake and the twins. Kinley searched for two or three blank disk and finally burned the pictures onto the disc and labeled each one. Kinley hated that he had pictures of what he had done to her and what he made her do. Once they were loaded onto the disc she destroyed it even more to where no one would ever see the pictures again. Kinley checked the entire computer over and found nothing and deleted the pictures off the computer and Jake just laughed and said he was proud of her and that she took a stand to make sure that was no longer visible to anyone else. That evening as they kept going through the house she found some sexual items and threw them out and she also found medical supplies as Jake was going through the box when the doorbell rang. Kinley was right there and saw that it was Connie who was the neighbor.

"Kinley its good to see you again how are you?" Connie asked as Kinley let her into the house. Jake closed up the box and carried it out to the car as he wanted to get a better look at what all Mike had.

"It's good to see you as well. I would like you to meet my husband Jake Jones. Babe this is Connie she lives next door." Kinley said

"Hi its nice to meet you. Babe I am going to run and grab us something to drink will you be okay here?" Jake asked as he wrapped his arm around Kinley's shoulder and placed a hand on their baby.

"That would be nice. Connie do you want anything?" Kinley asked "Will you pick me up a sprite? A extra large please."

"Sure babe and I will pick some up for the hotel as well." Jake said and smiled at Connie who smiled back.

"No dear I am good." Connie said and Jake took off after kissing Kinley on the lips. Connie turned to Kinley and told her to spill it. The girls sat down on the couch and Kinley explained what had gone on during their marriage and Connie was shocked. "If you need help tomorrow I can help. Are you selling the house? Mike just had it completely redone a year ago and he was hardly ever here."

"He always came with out me, I hated this place because it felt like I was in lockdown but with free reign of the house." Kinley said "Does that make any sense?"

"It does. So how many weeks do you have left?" Connie asked

"Close to 24 weeks we can't wait. We also have twins at home." Kinley said

"Wow you two are busy. What does Jake do for a living?" Connie asked

"Well he is a doctor and owns his own practice. I am so proud of him. The twins aren't his, they are Mike's but since Mike abused me so much I filed paperwork so that he sign away his parental rights. Jake and I don't care if he isn't their biological dad or not, he was there when they were born, Blaise was our surprise as he was hiding behind Addison." Kinley said as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and showed Connie pictures of Jake and the twins.

"Kinley they look so much like Jake though. It looks like they are very close and have a great bond with Jake." Connie said

"They do. Addi has Jake wrapped around her finger tightly as does Blaise. Both are in love with daddy and all. I am much happier with Jake, he is my soul mate. Mike just filled in before I met Jake." Kinley said and Connie agreed. She knew how much pain and torture with Mike and knew Kinley wasn't happy in her marriage.

"I'm happy that you have found your dream man who stuck by you through the pregnancy and has been a wonderful daddy to the twins. And from the looks of it another one on the way." Connie said with a smile as Jake walked into the house and handed Kinley her drink and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks baby." Kinley said and smiled at her husband. "Connie we had better head to the hotel and get some sleep. We will be back here in the morning. Thanks again for the talk."

"You are welcome anytime. Come visit more often, I miss seeing you honey." Connie said "Text me when you know what you are having and I make you a baby blanket." as she hugged one of her closest friends. "I will come over and help as well tomorrow how is that."

"Thanks Connie and yes you can come over and help." Kinley said.

It wasn't long and Jake and Kinley made a final sweep of the house making sure all the bad things were gone as Mike's parents didn't know how cruel and abusive their son was, they knew he wasn't nice to Kinley by any means. That night after arriving Jake carried the box in and looked through it while Kinley was in the tub taking a nice relaxing bubble bath in the huge tub. Jake was looking through the medical things and shook his head at what all Mike had knew that no one else needed to know about it and after he talked it over with Kinley, they agreed to throw ever thing away. Mike was sick man that loved to abuse his wife and in more ways than one. Jake took the box down and threw it away and one his way back to the room he grabbed some popcorn and cold drinks and after Kinley was out of the tub and into her boyshorts and a tank top they were now wrapped up in each other's arms and watched a movie. Kinley didn't last through the first 20 minutes before she was sound asleep against Jake's chest.

Jake was starting to wake up and rolled to snuggle into Kinley but she wasn't in bed. Kinley wasn't able to sleep as she was nervous about seeing Mike's parents for the first time in almost four years. Jake got up and used the bathroom and went to search of his wife. Kinley was sitting out on the balcony and deep in though. Jake took the chair beside her and could see her tear stained cheeks and still thought she was beautiful.

"Jake I am scared." Kinley said quietly. Jake stood up behind Kinley and started to rub her shoulders.

"I know you are hon. I would be as well.. Lets get cleaned up then go eat breakfast and then head to the house." Jake said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and placed a hand on the baby as she was showing nicely for being 15 weeks. It wasn't long and the two headed out for breakfast and were soon pulling up to the house Kinley and Mike used to share. Martha was already there and she could see Mike's dad David there as well. Kinley and David never got along while she was married to Mike and knew today wouldn't go well either.

Jake helped Kinley out of their rental and held her close for a few minutes and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't want him here Jake, we don't get along."

"I'm sorry babe. He doesn't know who I am. I know you never cheated on Mike with me. Just think tonight we can have it be romantic night, take a bath in the huge tub and just be together." Jake told her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I want you to try to stay calm the best you can."

"I will try. Tonight sounds nice. Did you bring your medical bag with us today?" Kinley asked. Jake just nodded his head in agreement and grabbed it out of the backseat. "I love you Jake"

"I love you too honey." Jake said.

Martha smiled at the couple and could tell they were in wasn't long and Martha and David were going through thing and see what they wanted to keep of their son's stuff. Kinley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water when David walked into the kitchen and just smirked at Kinley, he never liked her thought she was after Mike's money, when in truth she made her own and never depened on him for much.

"Kinley we all know you cheated on Mike." David said as he looked at her. Kinley couldn't believe what he just said to her. That wasn't true Mike is the one who slept around on her she did everything to make him happy.

"David I know you love Mike and that he was your son, but I never cheated on him. I can't begin to tell you how many girls he slept with while we were married, bought them presents, catered to their every whim. I hated what he did to me." Kinley said "I could barely leave my own house due to him locking the doors keeping me in the house making sure I couldn't get out."

"You would have found a way to cheat on him Kinley. We both know you were just after his money." David said

"I never was after his money. I had my own and still do." Kinley stated "It's hard enough to be away from my little ones. I hated Mike for what he did to me."

"My son had to keep you in line. If you knew how to keep a house, cook and do other things with Mike he wouldn't have slept around." David snapped. "Hell I bet those two babies are Jake's and you just pinned it on Mike."

"Listen to me good. I never cheated on Mike. Jake and I met after I divorced your son. Jake and I started to date a few months after the divorce was final. I started seeing Jake and soon we started seeing each other only after he told me I was pregnant by Mike as he is also my doctor. I asked Mike to sign over his parental rights, after he asked me to come back to him and I told him no. Now since he is gone and my name is still on the title I suggest you leave." Kinley said. Jake walked up beside her and started to rub her back to calm her down, he knew what her temper was like he has been on the receiving end a few times. Jake could tell that she was shaking.

"I doubt your name is on the deed to the house. If it is then I will leave." David said

Kinley turned on her heels and walked into the office and sat down in the office chair. Jake was right behind her and shut the office door and knelt down in front of Kinley who had her head in her hands and was crying. Jake started to rub her back to calm her down. Kinley finally wiped the tears from her eyes and soon was looking through the file cabinet and found the file to the house that had her name on the house as well as the loan paperwork that was paid off in two years.

"Jake I am sorry." Kinley said as she showed him the paperwork.

"Why are you sorry babe?" Jake asked "You didn't do anything wrong honey. I can see why Mike is like his dad, I can also see why his parents are divorced. I will go and show the paper work to his dad I want you to lay down and rest on the couch and then after he leaves I will listen to the baby and take your blood pressure." as he helped her lay down on the couch then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jake walked out of the office with the papers in his hand and walked into the kitchen and handed the paperwork to David. "David here is the deed to the house and also the loan paper work."

David took the papers from Jake and looked them over. "Why didn't Kinley bring them out herself?"

"Because her blood pressure is up and causing her head to hurt, she doesn't need that being 15 weeks pregnant." Jake stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So Mike got her pregnant again." David said with a smile.

"No he didn't. When he attacked us in our own home we just found out we were 12 weeks pregnant. I am just happy that nothing happen that caused us to lose the baby. Now I believe my wife asked you to leave the house." Jake said calmly.

David looked up at Jake who being 6'3 towered over him as David stood tall at 5'10. David shook his head and left knowing he wouldn't win that fight. Martha looked at her ex husband and looked at Jake and smiled as she had never stood up to him and didn't know any one else who ever did. Jake walked back into the office and checked on Kinley and smiled as she was sound asleep. Martha was standing in the door way and Jake smiled at her and walked out of the office. Martha asked Jake if they could talk which was fine by him.

"Martha is everything okay?" Jake asked

"Yes Jake everything is fine. I was worried about Kinley, I have never seen her speak like that, or stand up to David. They didn't get along when she married Mike. My son did things to her that I am not proud of and I am sorry about that." Martha said

"I have to tell you Kinley is a very strong woman, very true to herself and us. I couldn't imagine her not in my life Martha. Our little ones mean the world to me." Jake said

"I bet they do. I know you are a wonderful daddy. I can see that you love Kinley and I am happy that the two of you are doing great. I am still sorry about what Mike did to the both of you." Martha said "I would like go and grab lunch my treat for the three of us."

"That is fine. I'm sure Kinley will be happy to have lunch." Jake said "I need to go and check on Kinley" Martha smile at Jake she really liked him and knew that he was true and treated Kinley good. Martha left shortly after that and then that afternoon after they sat down for lunch Kinley was feeling better and they worked for a bit longer till Kinley was getting worn down and they headed for the hotel.

That night Jake came through on his promise for a relaxing night he filled the tub with hot water and put bubbles in to make it relaxing and they just spent the evening wrapped up in each other's arms. The next three weeks were long. Kinley, Jake and Martha finally got the house cleaned up and finally on the market. Kinley and Jake did the final walk through with the realtor and they were able to place it on the market and the realtor thought they would get close to their asking price if not the exact price of $450,000. During the three weeks spent in California Jake noticed that Kinley had become quiet and almost would shrink back from when he would touch her, he was worried about her and didn't know what to do.

"Honey are you ready to head home and back to our family?" Jake asked quietly as he held Kinley in his arms and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I am hon I miss Addi and Blaise." Kinley said as she laid her head on his chest. They still had one more night in California and then flying back the next afternoon. Kinley was now 18 weeks pregnant and glowing. Jake almost every night listened to the baby who was nice and content. "I have a doctors appointment when we get back with Ryder on Monday."

"I will be there right beside you baby. I love you and the baby sweetheart." Jake said quietly before kissing Kinley on the lips.

Once the kiss broke Kinley smiled up at Jake and told him that she loved him as well. Jake was worried even more about her as the bright eyes that normally had a sparkle to them, were now dull. Jake knew from talking with Kinley what she had gone through and he was upset that she even went through that to begin with. The next day came quick and they were on their way home to the twins and couldn't wait to sleep in their bed and just be home. Jake had the rest of the week off just to be at home. Elaine and Bob had the twins and they would pick them up on Monday after Kinley's doctor's appointment. Sunday was here and after making sure they had everything Jake and Kinley finally headed home. That night they were wrapped up in each other's arms and soon sound asleep as Kinley was resting her head against Jake's chest hoping not to dream about Mike and what all he had done to them, as the last few nights she had been dreaming and woke up screaming from it, each time Jake was able to calm Kinley down and hold her while she fell asleep again. That night was no different it was close midnight and Jake was just now headed to bed as he was getting caught up on bills and paying them and walking into their bedroom when Kinley woke up screaming. Jake climbed into bed and started to rub Kinley's back to calm her down.

"Sh babe it's just a bad dream, calm down." Jake said in a calming voice. Kinley rolled and cried into Jake's chest while he held her close. Jake rolled Kinley to her back and listened to the baby who was nice and content. Jake started to rub calming circles on her nicely showing baby as they were now 18 weeks and very healthy.

"Jake I hate this. I keep dream of what Mike used to do to me since we have been at the house. We still have the house in St Louis to go through." Kiney said as she snuggled into his chest.

"I know honey. I'm sorry you have to go through it and we can go through it together and see if Ryder and Amanda will help hon, or Ashlyn and Randy. Is his mom coming out to help?" Jake asked as he rubbed her back.

"No Martha didn't want to do that again and I understand. After both houses sell I am thinking we go on a nice vacation the soon to be five of us." Kinley said and kissed Jake's bare chest.

"I think we can handle that babe maybe somewhere nice and warm. When did you want to start on the house?" Jake asked

"Soon maybe after my doctor's appointment. I had a text from mom they want to keep Addi and Blaise till tomorrow." Kinley said

Jake smiled and pressed a light kiss to Kinley's forehead and soon they were both sound asleep. The next day came quick for Kinley as she couldn't sleep anymore and decided to make breakfast for Jake and walked down after taking a shower and getting cleaned up. Kinley went about getting things out for pancakes and eggs. Randy when they were younger in high school started making these amazing omelets and she decided to make a them with some fruit on the side after starting coffee for Jake she moved around the kitchen and finally had breakfast almost ready when Jake walked down in a pair of basketball shorts. "Something smells good."

Kinley just smiled at Jake as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the baby. Jake was more in love with her body and wanted to make sure she was healed to make love to her. He wanted nothing more to be with Kinley but didn't know if she was okay with it just yet. After eating breakfast Jake got cleaned up and soon they were on the way to the doctor's office and after getting checked in Ryder found them and soon checked Kinley over and said she was cleared to resume having sex and all. Kinley hugged Ryder and then told Jake she was going to lay down in his office for a bit a he was call and the office was packed and told him to help out.

"Jake what is wrong man?" Ryder asked once Kinley left the room.

"A lot. Kinley seems really distant at times. I hate seeing her like this and she doesn't have the normal spark to her eyes like she did four weeks ago before Mike attacked us." Jake said "I hate seeing her like this man."

"Has she talked much?" Ryder asked

"Not really, she was upset out in Cali her ex father in law was pretty mean to her and they got into it. But being in the house brought back memories she had been trying to forget. I mean she is waking up screaming now from nightmares. I hate seeing my wife like this." Jake said

"I bet man. I'm sorry she is going through it. Talk to Abbi, she has helped with a rape/abuse support group maybe she can help." Ryder suggested. Jake nodded his head in agreement and headed out of the room and went in search of Abbi who just finished up with a patient.

"Jake when did you get back into town?" Abbi asked as they hugged

"Last night. Can we talk for a minute?" Jake asked

"Sure." Abbi said and led Jake to her office and he sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands and started to break down. "Jake what is wrong? Is Kinley okay?"

"Kinley and the baby are fine. Kinley has become really distant, she freezes at my touch at first then relaxes into my touch. We haven't made love since we were attacked which I understand completely Ryder just cleared her today. She is waking up screaming at night from memories from what he did to her." Jake said

"Jake it will take sometime. I will be more than happy to talk her if you want me too." Abbi said.

"Thank you so much Abbi." Jake said

"Not a problem. Kinley is a close friend of mine and I care about her and the two of you. Let me talk her and see what I can find out." Abbi said "It will be okay Jake."

Jake just smiled and hugged Abbi again and dried his eyes and soon headed towards his office and slipped his scrubs on. Kinley knew he was going to work for a bit and was okay with it as he missed being at work. Jake knelt down in front of the couch and pressed a light kiss to Kinley's lips who returned the kiss. "Jake"

"What is it babe?" Jake asked as he placed a hand on the baby.

"I love you and I am sorry I have been so distant. I just have a lot of memories that have been brought up since we were in California and then the house here we have to go through. I will get better it just might take some time." Kinley said

"I have all the time in the world. Babe you and the twins and our baby on the way mean the world to me. You are my life and I love you much. Abbi helps with a support group of rape/abuse and maybe she can help some will you talk to her?" Jake asked

Kinley smiled at Jake and said she would. Jake kissed her again and told her to rest some then that evening they would head home and have a night of just them. It wasn't long after Jake walked out of his office when Abbi walked in with two cups of tea and handed one to Kinley.

"Thanks Abbi." Kinley said and smiled at her good friend.

"You are most welcome honey. How are you doing since the attack?" Abbi asked while Kinley took a drink of her tea.

"I could be doing better, I mean I hate being touch by Jake sometimes but I know he means well and I freeze at first then relax." Kinley said "I am waking up screaming from dreams. I hate it all Abbi" as she started to cry.

"Kinley it will get better. Sometimes talking to some one will help and making love to your husband will help. Just be sensual together massages making out like teenagers help as well." Abbi said. "I went through some of what you did with Trevor before I met John."

Kinley smiled at Abbi. "It doesn't help David called me out saying I had Jake's babies and pinned them on Mike. We all know Jake told me I was 6 weeks pregnant. David wouldn't leave when I asked him too. Said he had to see the paperwork on the house to see who's name was on the house. I know if it was just Mike's no matter what was said he would have stayed. I have to do this all over again when we clean out the house we shared here."

"I can help. John and I will help honey. Just remember you are 18 weeks pregnant and you need to keep calm and all. Any time you want to talk just call me Kinley I am always around." Abbi said and hugged Kinley "Why don't you rest some Jake will be done soon and you two can head home and spend the afternoon cuddled in bed and play for a bit."

"Thank you Abbi for talking. I will call you if I need to talk again. How do I get over the nightmares?" Kinley asked

Abbi looked at Kinley and smiled "Try talking through them with Jake. Take every day one step at a time. Jake loves you and wants you happy, he wants to make you happy."

"Thanks for talking Abbi. How about supper next week with you and John? Jake and I can cook." Kinley said

"We will be there just let us know what night. Talk to Jake honey and don't forget to love him and yourself in the process." Abbi said before hugging one of her closest friends and headed back to work.

Kinley leaned back into the couch and relaxed a bit more she was sound asleep when Jake walked into change back into his clothes. Jake couldn't help but smile at his wife who was sleeping peacefully. Jake leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and sat down after changing and leaned into the couch as he didn't want to wake Kinley up for anything as she hadn't been sleeping good. Jake dosed off and Kinley was starting to wake up and smiled when she rolled to her side and saw that Jake was sitting by her head and she started to run her fingers through his somewhat spikey hair. Jake leaned his head back and smiled.

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?" Kinley asked quietly

"No you didn't babe. You get some rest?" Jake asked quietly as he turned his body and placed a hand on the baby and smiled when he was met by a small kick.

"Yes. Take me home Jake and make love to me." Kinley said quietly. Jake helped Kinley up into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too. Let me grab my medical bag and we can head home honey." Jake said as he grabbed his medical bag and Kinley threw the scrubs he had changed out of in her shoulder bag. It wasn't long and the two were headed home. After picking up supper the two ate and watched TV then Jake took Kinley by the hand and led her up to their bed and gently made love to her. That night as they laid in bed Jake was on his side and started to rub her back.

"Babe what would you think about going on a romantic getaway for two or three weeks then we can come home and put the other house on the house on the market?" Jake asked. Kinley rolled to face Jake and smiled at him when he kissed her forehead.

"Where would we go with me being 18 weeks pregnant?" Kinley asked as she snuggled into his warm body.

"I was thinking we could to Atlantis in the Bahamas honey." Jake said "Yes it would be safe to travel you are in your second trimester and doing just fine."

"Then book the trip Jake. I would love to go on a romantic getaway with you." Kinley said

"Why don't you take a hot bath and I will go and book the trip. I will call both sets of grandma and see who wants to keep the kids." Jake said as he kissed Kinley on the lips and helped out of the bed and watched as she started her bath and helped her in then walked down to book the trip. Jake called Elaine and and asked if she and Bob would love to keep the twins for three weeks while he took Kinley on a romantic vacation. Elaine said they would love too but they were headed out of town in two weeks for a cruise. Jake understood and after thanking them for keeping them while they were in California he called his parents who said they would keep them for the time they were gone on their romantic get away. Jake headed upstairs to check on Kinley who was soaking in the tub and sat down by her and placed a hand on the baby and was kicked faintly.

"Hey you." Kinley said with a smile on her face.

"You look totally relaxed. Your parents are headed out on their two week cruise so my parents are keeping the twins." Jake said

"That is good to know. When do we leave?" Kinley asked

"In three days babe. We are picking the little ones up tomorrow enough time to get them packed up for my parents then head out for our vacation. I love you babe. Want some company?" Jake asked

"Actually I am done. Will you help me out then rub lotion so we don't get stretch marks again. I'm still happy I didn't have any when I was pregnant before." Kinley said Jake helped Kiney out and smoothed lotion on her body and soon they were sound asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

Over the next few days Kinley washed clothes and got the twins ready to head to Jake's parents and then they were headed on their trip. Kinley slept on the flight and Jake had a surprise for Kinley as he had booked them in the Sapphire Suite and massages and just time together. Jake also had something he wanted to give to Kinley and hoped she was surprised by it. After getting to the resort and finally checked into the Sapphire Suite. Kinley smiled at Jake as he wrapped his arms around her and they both placed hands on the baby who was kicking away.

"Jake it's beautiful." Kinley said quietly. As they were looking out at the view of the ocean.

"Yes it is babe. I love you sweetheart and I have a question for you." Jake said as they walked out onto the balcony and she sat down on the couch and smiled up at Jake who was going to sit down beside her and knelt down on one knee. "Kinley I love you babe. I couldn't imagine you not in my life, our twins and our baby on the way. Kinley will you marry me again?" as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Kinley gasped it was beautiful.

"Yes Jake I will marry you all over again. You are my life, as our little ones and the baby on the way." Kinley said as Jake sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips and placed a hand on the baby. "Crazy thought why don't we renew our vows here next weekend."

"I think that is a good idea honey. Since it is early before supper what do you fee like doing?" Jake asked

"I would like to rest for a bit then after supper we can go on a walk." Kinley said

"That is fine honey you need to rest after flying. I would like to listen to the baby first then rest." Jake said as he helped Kinley into the bedroom and closed the curtains so it was dark as he grabbed his medical bag and smiled at his wife who was now down to her boyshorts and tank top. Jake pressed around to find the baby and soon the room as filled with a strong and steady heartbeat and was kicked right away. Jake put his things up and laid down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep as well.

The next few days Jake and Kinley spent time getting massages, taking walks on the beach and then when the weekend came around they renewed their wedding vows. They hated to leave paradise but came home refreshed in each other and more in love. Over the next few weeks they were able to clean out the house in St Louis and put it on the market as well. The house in California had sold in the first week and they had gotten asking price for it and knew the house in St Louis would sell quickly as well as it was a beautiful house. Kinley had also decided to put the house she had built right before she met Mike on the market as well, as she never got the chance to live in it as she married Mike nearly right away and then moved to Califorina right away then a year into their marriage they moved to St Louis.

Kinley was in her office and Addison was playing on the floor by her mommy as she had been clingy over the last two days and wasn't letting her mommy out of her sight. Kinley was working with a writer who was now working on Randy's biography as he was finally opening up a bit and letting the fans know who he was. Kinley was making some notes in the margin of the rough draft of the first three chapters and smiled and placed a hand on the baby who was kicking her pretty good. So far this pregnancy had been pretty easy going they decided not to find out what they were having and had decided on a name but weren't telling anyone the name yet.

"Momma" Addison said as she climbed into Kinley's lap and laid her head down on her mom's shoulder.

"What is it honey?" Kinley asked

"I tired momma." Addison said and smiled up at her mom. Kinley just smiled and stood up the best she could with her daughter in her arms and walked down to her room and after changing her she placed her in her crib and covered her up and turned on the music and closed the door behind her. Jake was walking up with Blaise who was sound asleep in his arms. Kinley couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kinley walked down to their bedroom and laid down in bed and knew that Jake would join her soon.

"What a day babe." Jake said as he laid down with his wife and placed a hand on their son or daughter and was kicked right away.

"Why do you say that honey?" Kinley asked while she rolled to lay her head on Jake's chest. they only had 5 weeks before the baby was due.

"Long morning is more like it babe. We were completely busy, no breaks. Ryder was doing deliveries and its busy. I didn't sleep good last night." Jake said

"Not good babe how come?" Kinley asked as Jake rubbed her back

"Worried about my wife, you have been contracting and I am worried we will deliver early." Jake told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kinley rolled to her back and Jake rolled to face her and smiled he thought she looked beautiful no matter what he was in love.

"Honey Ryder said I could go anytime. The baby will be fine as will I. Stop worrying so much." Kinley told her husband knowing it wouldn't do any good. Jake smiled at Kinley who was almost asleep in his arms and he was rubbing small circles on her stomach hoping that she didn't go in to labor anytime soon.

Kinley had fallen asleep quickly and stayed asleep after the twins were up from their naps and they were having fun with their daddy and Jake was fixing supper when Kinley finally walked down the stairs and smiled at Jake who cutting up the twins supper. "Did you take a good nap?" Jake asked

"I did thanks for letting me sleep that long." Kinley said "Did you cook? Smells good" Jake wrapped his arms around Kinley and held her close

"I did honey. Hope meatloaf is okay and also those cheesy hashbrown potatoes you love so much." Jake told her and kissed her cheek. "Blaise Addison supper come eat." The little ones came running and Addison tripped up the stairs coming out of the family room and cut her forehead open again. Jake grabbed his medical bag while Kinley kept her calm. Jake was able to put about 10 stitches in her forehead and glued it and she was good to go she kept giggling while Jake did the stitches. That night after they put the twins down Kinley was in the tub as she was cramping some and hoped it would help. Jake was just walking into the bathroom and smiled at his wife.

"You feeling better?" Jake asked as he helped Kinley out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body then helped her slip her boy shorts on and a tank top.

"Not really Jake still cramping. I think I need to be seen something is off." Kinley said quietly as Jake helped her lay down in bed. "Call Ryder."

"I just sent him a text. Just relax honey let me rub your back." Jake said "I think we might be meeting our son or daughter tonight." as he rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you babe."

"I love you too." Kinley said quietly

It wasn't long and Ryder and Amanda showed up. Jake and Ryder walked down to talk while Amanda checked Kinley over. "You ready to meet your baby?"

"I will be in five weeks." Kinley said

"You have a matter of hours babe. Lets get you to the hospital and deliver." Amanda said with a smile.

It wasn't long after that that Jake and Kinley were in the hospital after Bob and Elaine arrived at the house to stay with the twins. Kinley had gotten her epidural and was resting while Jake was rubbing her back and drifting off to sleep when Ryder came into check on Kinley.

"I hate to wake her Jake." Ryder said

"I do as well. Hon Ryder needs to see how you are doing." Jake said quietly

"I was sleeping." Kinley mumbled into Jake's chest.

"Sorry babe, hopefully this is the last time" Ryder said as he washed his hands and also slipped gloves on as Amanda put the gel on his gloves. After he checked Kinley he smiled "It time to meet your little one."

It wasn't long and they were now holding a little boy in their arms. Kinley was in tears as was Jake as they were happy the little guy was healthy. Jake pressed a kiss to Kinley's lips "I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I can't believe we have another boy. I was so sure we were having a little girl but I am so happy Jake. I love you too." Kinley said as she held her son close.

"I am happy for the two of you as well. Congrats on the little guy. Do we have a name?" Ryder asked as he sat down on the end of the bed after delivering and cleaning Kinley up and the baby.

"We do Morgan Randal Jones." Kinley said "Is he healthy for being five week early though Ryder?" as she passed him to Jake so he could hold their son.

"I will keep him in the nursery tonight. And keep an eye on him. Try to rest. I will see you two tomorrow. Don't let the pain get out of control." Ryder said "Congrats again."

Kinley and Jake were just happy that their son was there and healthy. That night as Kinley slept Jake was in the nursery and helped one the nurses give him his first bath then held him close. Ryder walked into check on the baby and couldn't help but smile as he watched Jake listen to his son's heart and lungs. Ryder smiled at his best friend and knew that Jake was was very happy and that no matter what had gone on in the past it was all forgotten.

It was a few days later that Jake and Kinley were able to bring Morgan home. Addison and Blaise weren't too sure what to think with a baby in the house. That night after the little ones were done for the night. Jake had Kinley wrapped up in his arms and they were happy that their family was now complete.

Kinley was happy with how her life turned out sure she had to go through hell to get to where she was now and she was happy, healthy and married to an amazing man who loved her no matter what.

A/N: There might be another story that leads up to how Kinley met Mike and what all happened between the two...


End file.
